Undertale Drabbles
by UndertaleLover2
Summary: Read to your heart contents of wet and dirty drabbles of your favorite characters in Undertale.
1. Chapter 1

**Asriel x Chara; What do you want?**

Chara and Asriel was at grillby's sitting across from Toriel when they were asked what they would like. Asriel simply responded and said, "I'll have fries, and you Chara?" The red eyed boy looked right into Asriel eyes and said, "I like to have you on my plate goat covered in chocolate so I can lick you up and down until you say stop."

Asriel, Toriel, and the waiter's faces all turned red from the flirty killer's comment. Chara is filled with determination at the reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chara x Frisk; When shit gets real**

Chara and Frisk was watching a movie together on a Friday night, and it was one of those horror scenes that was coming up. It scared the shit out of Frisk, and made them want to hold tightly onto Chara. Frisk then realized their mistake and tried to pull away however Chara said in response, "You ain't going nowhere kid." Frisk thought in his head, 'Oh shit just got real.' Before he knew it, he was being sexually harassed by his twin while he called for help from Sans.

Little unlucky Frisk didn't get any help since Sans and Toriel was too busy with _other_ _matters_ upstairs. Papyrus was fast asleep from playing puzzles with Undyne. So the next morning, as Frisk climbed down the stairs from his and Chara's room, everyone was wondering why he was having trouble walking. Only Chara knows what happened as he smugly watched **his Frisk** from across the room. When Toriel asked why, Frisk simply respond with a hard dark stare and said, "I got fucked mom, hard."

There was a dead silent during breakfast. Hardly anyone couldn't shallow their food after that conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sans x Frisk ; Cake**

Sans and Frisk was at Undyne and Alphy's wedding party eating cake. Sans had already finished his, however little innocent Frisk was still finishing their up. They had some white icing on their face and Sans couldn't help himself since he still had the taste on his tongue. He wanted more so he licked the icing from child's face. Frisk blinked three times before a reddest blush appeared on their cheeks and nose. The skeleton smiled and muttered after he was done, "Tastes really good, can't let it go to waste." Frisk covered their face, whispering under their breath, "So kawaii~~!" Before they had a major nosebleed and fainted from lack of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Asriel x Chara ; He's mine, not yours.

Asriel couldn't contain jealously from coming out ever seen he caught Frisk flirting with **his Chara.** Chara didn't belong to Frisk, he needed to back off before this goat show him who owned that bastard. On the other hand, Chara didn't seemed to mind Frisk flirting with him. He did not even bother to handle the situation, being his smug self as always. Tonight, Asriel decided to show Frisk that he wasn't the type to just let this go.

When Frisk was sleeping, his nose begin to twitch, smelling seaweed and salty air. Soon he opened his eyes and not recognizing his surroundings. He was floating in the middle of the ocean, he panicked. He had so many questions unanswered, however only one questioned was answered and that was who did this to me? The letter stated the only person who would do something so evil other than Chara, of course. Asriel, the recent evil flower. And the letter read;

 **Dear Frisk,**

 **Stay the fuck away from Chara, he's mine and not yours. Disappear or you'll be sorry.**

 **From Asriel**

In all honesty, if he could do this without him waking up, he could do so much more. Frisk wasn't about to take that risk, however he wasn't just going walk away as if nothing happened.

Once Asriel had shipped Frisk to sea, he had other business to deal with like fronting Chara about his feelings towards him and he hoped that he would see his way for once and just accept them the way they were or someone going to have to use force. He knocked two times on Chara's bedroom door, after a few minutes, he still did not receive an answer so he was about to knock again when he finally did. Chara swig the door opened, wearing nothing but some boxers. Asriel nearly moaned at the sight of Chara's nice builded chest. He was so sexy that he was nearly drooling. He was such a sex god other than the fact he killed so many people in the past, he could be considered a devil. A sexy ass devil he was at that.

"Are you going to say what you want or you going to keep drooling? I don't have all day." Said the devil himself. Asriel had quickly gotten himself together, wiping the drool from his mouth and said, "I need to talk to you, may I come in?" Chara nodded instead of making another smug remark. Asriel had let himself in and sat down on the bed, Chara sat down next to him and asked, "What do you need to talk to me about?" Acting serious for once, was new to Asriel. He took a large gulp of air before he said what was on his mind. "Chara, we knew each other for many years and... Life has a funny way of telling me that I may like you. Or even love you in ways you may or not understand...But-" Chara had stopped Asriel there, "I have already knew you had feelings for me and I know this feeling myself since I have it for you too. And I have seen what you did earlier, I gotta say you really stepped it up kid." Asriel didn't need to say anything else, he had tackled him to the bed and had his way with him, happy as ever.


End file.
